


Fine as we are but we want more.

by latewinternight



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Amy Santiago Loves Jake Peralta, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Jake Peralta, Jake Peralta Loves Amy Santiago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-22 09:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22480990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latewinternight/pseuds/latewinternight
Summary: What if Jake got hurt while he and Amy was undercover as 'Johnny and Dora.'----------An alternate ending of "Johnny and Dora."
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Kudos: 58





	Fine as we are but we want more.

_**Those hardest to love need it most** _  
_**I watched our bodies turn to ghosts** _

_**Such good friends, it has to end it always does** _  
_**That's the way life is** _  
_**Do we take that risk?** _

“Hey Jake, it is alright. You’ll be fine.” Amy said anxiously while holding Jake’s bloody hand as he lied on the gurney at the back of the ambulance, trying to stay conscious.

She remembered how all this happened, when she and Jake being undercover waited at the park to catch the thief red-handed, they just didn’t realize that there could be more than one perp. After their second _kiss_ that night, the moment she took out her gun followed by Jake, the sound of a shot rang in the air and there was a moment beside her. The thief immediately tried to run but thankfully Charles was covering the other side so the thief was caught and Rosa took care of the shooter. And Jake? Amy turned around to see Jake on the ground clutching his shoulder tightly as blood seeped from between his fingers and he closed his eyes tightly trying not to scream in pain.

Now, they were on their way to the hospital in this ambulance. Amy had, of course, volunteered to go to the hospital with Jake. Although, the paramedics already assured her that Jake was not in any danger as the bullet didn’t hit anything major, so he would be alright after the bullet is taken out. But still, Amy was not convinced, it is just that the sight of Jake on the ground in pain scared her.

**_And so it all boils down to this_ **  
**_We've got our aim but we might miss_ **  
**_We are too fragile just to guess_ **  
**_And I've been in this place before_ **  
**_Fine as we are but we want more_ **  
**_That's human nature at its best_ **

“Amy?” Jake said in a low voice as he looked at her with bleary eyes.

“Yes, Jake?” Amy brought her face closer to him.

“I know you said you don’t wanna date cops but, I really like you.” He said before grinning cheekily. Amy moved her head back a little in surprise, as Jake tried to stay awake for just a few more moments before he finally drifted off into unconsciousness, tired of the pain and lose blood.

“Jake?’ Amy called out a little sternly, but Jake didn’t wake up. She sighed, of course, an injured and tired Jake would only say such a thing before becoming unconscious, just to be dramatic like he always was. But then, a small smile appeared on Amy’s face and she looked at Jake’s sleeping form. She reached out from her free hand to caress his soft curls.

_I like you too._

But they were colleagues, and Amy knew how weird and hard was it to date another cop, also if this dating thing didn’t work out between her and Jake then it would affect their work and more importantly their friendship. She didn’t want to lose Jake even if it meant that they remain just friends.

And with this, her smile faltered just a little.

_**Friends, I watched us as we changed** _  
_**The feelings in my headspace rearranged** _  
_**I want you more than I've wanted anyone** _  
_**Isn't that dangerous?** _

Amy followed the pace of the doctors as they took Jake into surgery before a nurse stopped her just at the entrance of the room and Amy felt everything happen in slow motion as her hand left Jake’s limp one. She tried to calm herself down, she knew it was nothing major, Jake would be alright, everything was under control. But then she looked at her hand which held Jake’s bloody one a few moments ago. She needed to wash her hand, to wipe off his blood as soon as possible.

She stood in front of the bathroom mirror and looked at her reflection.

_I know you said you don’t wanna date cops but, I really like you._

Amy splashed some water on her face.

_I wish something could happen between us_... _Romantic stylez_.

She again looked at her reflection.

**_The anticipation before the kiss_ **  
**_Mirrored in my shaking lips_ **  
**_Oh God I feel so unprepared_ **  
**_The two of us so out of place_ **  
**_My feelings written on my face_ **  
**_Got what I want but now I'm scared_ **

Amy waited till Jake was awake and doctors allowed her to see him. When she entered his room, Jake looked up from his lying position and grinned at her.

“Hey, Santiago!” he said cheerfully.

“Hey Jake!” she said before briefly glancing at his bandaged shoulder then back at his face, “So, how are you doing?”

“Oh, fine for a person who was shot a few hours ago.” He kept grinning and Amy had butterflies in her stomach. He was alright, back to his form and not a bloody mess at the back of the ambulance. She smiled at him. “Also, I remember what I said before I drifted off back in the ambulance. So, did you think about it?” Jake’s grin faltered as he said this.

Amy looked hesitant, she thought for a minute, the longest minute in Jake’s life as he looked at her. Finally, she spoke, “I like you too, Jake” She smiled again, “I like you too. This is what I choose.” Her eyes sparkled as she said it. Jake’s grin was back and before he knew it Amy moved closer and brought her lips close to his.

_**What if we ruin it all, and we love like fools?** _  
_**And all we have we lose?** _  
_**And I don't want you to go but I want you so** _  
_**So tell me what** _  
_**Tell me what we choose** _

**Author's Note:**

> The song I used is 'Fools' by Lauren Aquilina.


End file.
